


Pathetic

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [34]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Degradation, Mean dom yusei, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Sometimes Yusei isn’t nice.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 3





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> ah. another nsfw drabble that deserves more.

Crow swallowed hard under Yusei’s gaze. A gloved hand stroked his cheek and down his neck before coming to rest on his breast and pinching his nipple. He squeaked. 

“You’re pathetic.” Yusei said sweetly. “I barely touched you.”

His tone was full of love and rich with superiority, and it made Crow _wet_. His eyes reflected the same sentiment —Crow was beloved to Yusei. But he was lesser. 

“I’m not...pathetic...” Crow forced out. He could hardly withstand the intensity of the eye contact and folded, looking away.

“Are you sure?” Yusei purred. “It looks to me like you’re just proving it for me.”

“Yes.” Crow managed, forcing himself to look back. 

Yusei hummed, and moved his hand to the button of Crow’s pants, popping it open.

“So I’m _not_ going to find a wet mess when I touch you?”

Crow froze, flushing scarlet and looking away again. Yusei smiled wider.

“That’s what I thought.”

Crow felt exposed as Yusei unzipped his pants and pulled them down, flushing more the more Yusei could see, knowing that any minute he’d take off his glove and feel his underwear and _know_. 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Yusei commented.

And then it happened. He tugged off a glove and pressed his hand against Crow’s clothed but soaking cunt. Crow whimpered as Yusei rubbed him. 

“Mm. See dear? You _are_ pathetic. You get so wet when I’m mean to you. You _like_ it when I call you names and embarrass you. You _look_ forward to the things I put you through.”

Yusei pulled off his other glove and took Crow’s pants and underwear the rest of the way off. Laying down on his stomach, he situated himself between Crow’s legs. Crow quaked, knowing exactly what Yusei planned to do. He was going to eat him out until begged him to stop, or, more likely, until he safeworded. 

“You’re shaking because you know what you’re in for. Cute.” Yusei teased. “Are you scared? Jack, I told you you go too easy on him.”

Jack looked on at the scene unfolding from a chair against the wall.

“I think it’s best that I do. Then he doesn’t get get used to it. It wouldn’t be as much fun to watch if he did.” Jack said back. Yusei conceded with a shrug.

“Fair point.”

Yusei turned his attention back to Crow.

“Jack is a lot sweeter and easier on you, isn’t he?”

Crow nodded, and Yusei grinned.

“Well, I’m not Jack, am I?” he said, and began what would be a very long night.


End file.
